Sorry
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Just a random songfic i wrote to the song "Sorry" By Buckcherry. Sam is 'lost' in an attack of amity park after Danny saves the world; is she really gone? R&R please! One of the shortest stories i've written- and i was bored so i hope you like it anyway!:


I'm just pretty bored right now, so I thought I'd write a short songfic. All the italics are the song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "Sorry" by Buckcherry. (hee. Buck and cherry.)

Jerry: Yes. Very funny- SPENTACAR.

Carp: * glares * That's a NICKNAME thank you- Jerry PRUNE!

Jerry: * glares * THAT'S the name an IDIOT gave me!

Carp: * holds up a mirror to Jerry and smiles * I found him!

Jerry: You're getting smart. IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR-

Carp: A-HEM! We are having some Emotional Difficulties with Jerry the Dinosaur right now, Please wait patiently while we tend to his problems.

* one of those 'SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' colorful pictures comes onto the screen with a picture of Jerry and a fish inside the middle- get it? Jerry and Carp? Oh you guys are no fun!*

* * *

The sun rose over the area that once was Amity Park. As the light began to bathe the town over, you could see the destruction that had occurred; the town had been attacked, because even though Danny had saved the world, people still hated him, and decided to take it out on the others.

Everyone in town was all getting out of whatever was left of their houses, and Danny walked the streets checking in on everyone. After he left each house, he would walk to the next, explaining how sorry he was about all this and everyone completely understood.

He looked up at the next house, which was gone, lock, stock and barrel, and he bit his lip and kept walking.

Sam.

_Oh I, had a lot to say, was thinkin' of my time away…_

Sam Manson, the girl he had loved for so long…

Was gone.

It was a normal day when it had all happened. Danny remembered sitting with her in front of her house when they heard screams. Danny had stood and saw people being attacked, and he had no choice but to go and help. Sam stayed behind, watching from her doorstep, when she was suddenly pulled down and she screamed.

_I missed you and things weren't the same…_

Danny remembered turning around and was held down to watch as 6 people they didn't even know attacked Sam. He was too scared to become intangible, so he screamed.

"SAM!!! NO, PLEASE!! STOP!!! I LOVE HER, PLEASE!!!"

_Cuz' everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die…_

The next thing he knew, she was on the ground, lying still except for a shallow movement of her chest that implied she was dying slowly, painfully, and listlessly.

He closed his eyes at the sad memory, where he ran up to her and took her to the nearest hospital, and hours later they told her she was gone. He couldn't do anything about it, and crying every night for the past 7 days hadn't helped him either.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm bill, I'm sorry bout' all the things, I said to you and I know, I can't take it back…_

He kept walking, then went ghost, flying up into the air and to the tree where Danny and Sam had kissed not too long ago. He looked down underneath the tree; this was Sam's favorite spot…

_I love how you kissed, I loved all your sounds, but baby the way you made my world go round, and I just wanted to say…_

She had loved the tree there because it was just a beautiful sight, and you could see the whole city, and it was fairly isolated, but if anyone found you there, you could get away before they got up.

_I'm sorry…_

He looked down at the gravestone in front of the tree and read the engraved characters he had used his own powers to do…

"In Loving Memory of Samantha (Sam) Manson."

His eyes flicked down to read the small lettering at the bottom, which he had also written as well.

"A true friend, angel, and the one girl who anyone could love."

_This time, I think I'm to blame…_

He closed his eyes, sucking his tears back into his eyes before he let them slip by, but it was too late. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his tears pounding against it helplessly.

_It's harder, to get through the days…_

He pulled something out of his pocket, and looked at it, and then held it tightly against his heart… It was the ring he had given her, and put on her finger…

But it was the one they had given him when they told her she was gone at the hospital…

_You get older, and blame turns to shame, cuz everything inside, it never comes out right, and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die…_

He un-clenched his fists and put it on his ring finger. It looked really weird on him, but he didn't care. It signified the love he had for her, and always had; that was all that mattered.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm bill, I'm sorry bout' all the things I said to you, and I know, I can't take it back…_

He stood and looked down at the statue that was in the town square that was half-destroyed of him holding up the globe. He flew down next to it and punched it, shattering it to pieces and rubble. People stared at him, slightly scared, and then remembered the news of what had happened and left him be.

_I love how you kissed, I loved all your sounds, and baby the way you made my world go round, I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry…_

He leaned up against the fountain, rubbing his forehead as the sun pounded harder on him, causing a thin shine of sweat to form on his skin, making him glow almost.

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way, the sleepless nights and the tears you cried, it's never too late to make it right…_

Danny looked up as he heard a frantic call, and saw Jaz and Tucker running towards him. He stepped towards them and they grabbed his shoulders, almost shaking him.

_Are we there, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm bill, I'm sorry bout' all the things I said to you and I know, I can't take it back…_

"Danny, It's… They… She's not… Oh my god…"

Danny put his hands on his sister's shoulders, to try to calm her down a bit.

"What's wrong Jaz?"

_I loved how you kissed, I loved all your sounds, but baby the way you made my world go round and I just, wanted to say…_

Jaz didn't answer him, she just turned and looked the opposite direction and Danny's eyes widened, stepping forwards as he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, lovely violet eyes.

She smiled at him and he looked at her in disbelief. He put a hand on her cheek and he pulled it away as if he had been burned…

Sam was really there.

_I'm sorry, yeah-ay-ay, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby, yeah…_

Danny took out of his shock and pulled her closer, holding her tight against him and burst into tears of happiness and relief.

"Oh my god Sam," his voice was slow and every word took the breath out of him like a mile-long run, "you're… Okay… I can't believe you're okay but you are… Oh my god you are…"

Sam looked up at him and smiled, then held him back, not saying anything, and they both knew they were glad that everything that had happened before when Sam had gotten 'lost' was over with…

_I'm sorry…_

But honestly… Wouldn't it have been nice to know where she had been lost?

* * *

Haha! There guys- sorry I was SUPER bored, so if this is dumb, lol I'm sorry- HA-HA THAT WAS NOT PURPOSEFUL!!!( the "I'm sorry" thing wasn't purposeful… Cuz the song says 'i'm sorry' over and over? -.- nevermind. Hee!)

Okay, hope you liked it- oh and all you flamers out there, I don't care if Danny was OOC, you would be the same way if the girl of your dreams had just 'died' then suddenly came back! So hah!

But I still love you all! 3

-Carp! God bless you all!!!!

Hasta la reindeer goes BAAA!!!


End file.
